Sexy Genius
by atem15
Summary: Morgan's obsession with Reid's glasses leads to something more unexpected from his lover when he gets home. BoyXBoy love. don't like, don't read.


Reid is sitting at his desk, and working on a file. Morgan notices that Reid's glasses have returned. He always loved those glasses. Since no one else was in the bullpen, Morgan decided to flirt with his boyfriend a bit.

Morgan sauntered up to the younger man's desk grinning to himself that Spencer hadn't seen him yet. "Hey pretty boy" Morgan whispered in Reid's ear causing the genius to jump slightly. "Derek?" Spencer asked turning his chair to face the dark skinned man.

"When did the glasses come back? You know how much they turn me on baby boy." Morgan says in a sensual voice.

Spencer blushed a bright pink and dunked his head in embarrassment. "I lost my contacts" Reid replied. Derek smiled if the younger man didn't have contacts he would have to order more which meant the glasses stayed for a bit. "Oh that's to bad" Derek said, both he and Spencer knew he didn't mean it in the least.

"Uh huh! Sure! You do know we're at work don't you?" Reid tried to remind his boyfriend.

"Yeah so? Come on babe we've done worse the this at work" Derek reminded him with a wiggle of his eyebrows for emphasis. Reid stuttered and blushed again. "Not in the bullpen" Spencer managed after a few seconds. "Baby boy incase you haven't noticed, nobody else is here" Morgan pointed out.

"Hotch's up in his office, and he can see us, and so can Rossi. Can't you just wait till you get home? I promise, you'll get all you want tonight. After I make diner!" Reid says, going back to reading his report.

Morgan sighed and shook his head, it was boring today and flirting with his pretty boy made it better. Derek headed back to his desk and grabbed a report from the top of the file to work on. At least he had tonight to look forward to for the time being. Hopefully it would be enough to get him through the rest of the day without going nuts. Nobody liked paperwork to begin with and it was only made worse when they're boyfriend who was sexy as hell was less then ten feet away!

Reid left before Morgan, and Morgan was now really looking forward to getting home. Not only had it been boring after Reid left, but he had to do all his reports by himself. As he rounded the corner to get onto his street, he saw all the lights were off except in the bedroom. "Huh? That's funny, Pretty Boy hates the dark. I wonder if we blew a fuse."

Morgan unconsciously went a little faster, if they blew a fuse Reid would be curled up in a ball hiding his face. It was the scene Derek came home too during a bad storm when they had first moved in together. Spencer had been curled up on the carpet hiding his face a large black lab laying next to him and nuzzling him with it's nose. Once Derek pulled into his spot in the driveway he jumped out of the car. He was greeted enthuasticlly by a large black lab licking him. And a small fluffy white kitten rubbing against his legs and purring. Spencer had unintentionally brought the kitten home from a neighbor's house who was watching Clooney. It had snuck into Spencer's bag and curled up and took a nap. Derek absently patted Clooney's head and walked further into the kitchen. "Baby" he called.

"I-In here D-Derek." He heard Reid's shaky voice in the bedroom, so he found a flashlight in the kitchen drawer and walked to the bedroom.

What greeted him in the room was half what he expected and half not. Spencer was curled up on the bed hiding his face. But he was wearing black boots that stopped at his knees and a red teddy with fur at the bottom and top.

Morgan almost dropped the flashlight. Reid looked incredibly hot, but he could see he was very nervous. Not that that stopped the tightness in his pants from forming though. "Wow… um… what's all this baby boy?"

Spencer peeked out at him from between his fingers. "I wanted to surprise you, but all the lights went out" Reid explained. "Come on pretty boy, sit up" Morgan said coming closer to the bed. Reid sat and Morgan couldn't stop his eyes from traveling over the younger mans body. Spencer noticed this and blushed almost as red as his teddy.

"D-Do you like it?" Reid stuttered, he felt ridiculous.

Morgan gulped and tried to will his body not to react to the sight anymore then it already was. "Yeah baby, I like it" he replied reaching out a hand and pushing up one of the straps of the teddy that had fallen. Reid fidgeted in his seat pulling at the bottom of the teddy nervously.

"Really? Because I feel ridiculous." he says incredulously.

Morgan smiled and leaned in kissing the edge of Reid's mouth. "You look sexy" he whispered in the younger mans ear.

"It really doesn't help that I don't have breasts for this thing. So it's not fitted right." He says, squirming under Morgan's gaze again.

"I think it's perfect" Morgan murmured sliding one hand in the opening in the middle and teasing one of Reid's nipples.

Reid sucked in a breath, and bit back a whimper. "M-Morgan."

Morgan smirked and leaned in kissing Reid once again, this time on the mouth. "That feel good baby boy?" Derek asked, his only answer, not that he needed one, he knew what his pretty boy liked, was a moan and Reid gripping the blanket.

"God yes!" Reid moans again. Throwing his head back when Morgan tweaked his other nipple.

Morgan smiled and untied the little tie holding the top of the teddy closed before leaning down and teasing one nipple with his tongue while his hand continued to play with it's twin. Spencer whimpered and fell back on the bed, Derek following him down.

"UGHN! Morgan! Please!" Reid whines. It's then that Morgan can feel Reid start to get hard.

Morgan smirked against his lover's chest and pushed one knee between his thighs touching him just enough to tease him. "Patience babe" he whispered going back to teasing him once again. "Derek" Reid whined thrusting his hips up. "Now none of that" Morgan said holding the pale hips down.

"Derek please, touch me, it hurts please!" Reid whines, hopelessly trying to get some friction between his legs.

Morgan chuckled and moved a hand down palming Reid through the soft fabric of the panties he wore. Reid moaned loudly and moved a hand up to his mouth to stifle his noises.

"Feel good baby?" Morgan asks, adding some pressure. "Do you want me to take this off?"

"Y... yes. God Morgan please" Reid begged throwing his head back.

Morgan undoes the teddy and Removes it slowly from his lover, until it's off of him. "So Beautiful baby." Morgan says, kissing down Reid's torso. "It's like unwrapping a present."

Reid moaned when Derek placed a kiss to the tip of his erection before slowly trailing his lips back up his body. By the time he gets back up to his lips he's panting and his heart his trying to beat it's way out of his chest. Spencer's brain feels like mush and he's overheated.

"Feeling a little less embarrassed now baby?" Morgan asks softly, brushing the hair out of Reid's face and kissing his lips with a quick peck.

"Stop teasing me" Spencer whined thrusting his hips up against Morgan's and moaning at the feel of Derek's jeans rubbing against his aching flesh. Morgan kissed him again one hand sliding up Reid's pale smooth thigh to wrap around his length.

Reid practically screamed with pleasure as he almost arched in half. "OH GOD MORGAN!"

Derek smirked, his pretty boy was so sensitive. Morgan applied himself to bringing his younger lover pleasure as he listened to his gasps, whimpers, and moans while watching him squirm.

Reid tilted his head back. "Oh God! I need you inside me." Reid says through a moan.

Morgan groaned at just the thought of the moist heat that waited to greet him. Derek quickly reached over to the bedside stand and dug through the drawer until he pulled out the bottle of lube. He opened it and spread a good amount on his fingers before reaching back and slowly rubbing one finger against the puckered flesh until it slipped inside and Reid moaned softly. Reid had always remained so tight no matter how many times they had done this by now. "More" Spencer whimpered pushing himself back on the finger that was buried inside him. He wanted, needed more. I felt so good, he needed Derek in everyway.

Morgan moaned at the feel and the sounds of his Pretty Boy. "God baby boy, you're gonna be the death of me." He says, slipping another finger in and scissoring.

Reid moaned loudly, his back arching off the bed as he pushed down again forcing the fingers in deeper.

"Easy Hun, you're gonna hurt yourself." Morgan says, pushing Reid's hips back onto the bed.

"More, please Derek, I need you" Reid almost sobbed and Derek rubbed his thigh soothingly. "Patience baby, if I rush I'll hurt you" Morgan told him and Reid whimpered again. "Hurry" Reid said.

"Alright." Morgan says sweetly. He moves up Reid's body so he can take Reid's lips in a gentle but firm kiss as he reaches for a condom. Reid deepens the kiss as Morgan rolls the condom on and slicks himself with lube. "Ready for me baby?" He asks, lining himself up with his lover's hole.

"God yes" Reid moaned at the head of Morgan's erection pushed against his entrance. Morgan pushed himself inside in one quick move.

Reid screamed in pleasure so loud that Morgan could swear their neighbors would call the cops if they weren't used to it by now. "That's it, scream my name baby." Morgan says, pulling himself almost all the way out and then slamming back in.

Reid's leg wrapped around Derek's waist as one arm wrapped around his neck and the other hand gripped the sheet so hard Derek worried for a second that he would put holes in it. That thought quickly fled his mind however when Spencer leaned up and bit a mark on Morgan's neck. It would be impossible to hide that mark in the morning, he knew from experience. Reid was a very possesive lover mush to the shock of Derek and the team.

"Damn, yet another one I have to explain to Garcia." Morgan says, finding a rhythm in his thrusts. Soon Reid was a moaning mess on the bed. "God baby, so tight, always so good." Morgan says, completely forgetting the love bite on his neck.

"Harder" Reid whimpered his eyes sliding shut in pleasure as he reached a hand between their bodies to wrap around his own member and Derek knew he was close.

"God baby, so close. You are sooo beautiful." Morgan says, thrusts becoming harder. Judging by how Reid was constricting him, he was really close.

Reid came all over their chests and stomachs with a loud cry of Derek's name and Morgan groaned at the vice like grip around him. It felt so good.

Morgan thrust a few more times, until he came with a loud grunt. "God that felt amazing. You ok baby?" Morgan asks, brushing the hair out of Reid's face, and kissing his forehead.

"More than okay" Reid replied a satisfied smile on his face on his eyes closed in bliss. Morgan chucked and kissed him.

"You know I just had to ask, and I would kill myself if I hurt you in anyway." Morgan says, pulling out of Reid.

Reid groaned softly at the loss and Morgan shook his head. "I know, but you never hurt me" Reid said running one hand over his shaved head.

"Because I love you too much to even think about hurting you." Morgan says, flopping beside Reid on the bed, and pulling the skinny genius into his arms.

"Can we fix the power now?" Reid asked looking out into the hall that was completely dark through the still open door. Morgan cracked up laughing and shook his head once again.

Morgan decided to play with his baby boy a bit. "But baby, I'm tired." Morgan play whined.

Reid hit him, clearly not in the mood to play around right at the moment. "Derek go fix the lights before you sleep on the couch with Snow for the next three months" Reid said. Morgan looked at him, knowing that though it would not be for three months Reid really would force him to sleep on the couch with the cat.

"Ok Ok, just playing, calm down. That fucking hurt." Morgan says, rubbing his afflicted arm, putting on a pair of boxers, and going down into the basement to check the fuse box.

It took him five minutes to figure out what happened and to get the power working again then he headed back upstairs. He found Spencer standing in the now lighted hallway with Clooney and Snow beside him. "Happy now?" he asked and Reid nodded.

"Come on, I'm tired." Morgan says, walking into the bedroom.

Reid bent down and picked up Snow who was rubbing at his leg and meowing which was his way of letting them know she wanted to be held. Spencer put the cat back down once he was inside the room. Snow instantly jumped on the bed and curled up next to Clooney who was lying at the foot of the bed. Spencer climbed in and settled against Derek's chest when he pulled him into his arms.

Reid lay silent for a moment then decided that he had to say something. "I'm sorry."

"For what baby?" Morgan asked running a hand through his hair. Spencer bit his lip before answering.

"For hitting you, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just don't like the dark." Reid says, feeling really guilty.

"It's okay babe, I know you dont" Morgan said bending down and kissing Reid.

"You forgive me?" Reid asks with so much hope that Morgan finds it adorable.

"Of course baby, there's nothing to forgive you for. Now go to sleep" Derek smiled and Reid smiled back before snuggling into his chest and closing his eyes.

Morgan chuckles and snuggles closer before he too closes his eyes and falls into a deep sleep.

The end

Thanks for reading everybody. This is a story that me and my friend wrote on Deviantart together. I even drew a picture for it. If you wanna see the preview pic, here's the link: .com/art/CM-Reid-in-a-teddy-276588142


End file.
